Wake Up Call
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: What was Faith’s initial reaction when she found out that Bosco was awake? This is an AU take on what could’ve happened. No spoilers past ‘Obsession’.


**_Title:_** _Wake-Up Call_

_**Characters:**_ _Faith and Bosco_

**_Rating:_** _Pg_

**_Category:_** _General/Angst_

_**Summary:**_ _What was Faith's initial reaction when she found out that Bosco was awake? This is an AU take on what could've happened. No spoilers past 'Obsession'._

_**Authors Note:**_ _I have never been to medical school, I apologize if the medical aspects of this story do not make sense! I might do a sequel to this, let me know if you want one!_

_Also, this is the first Third Watch story I've written since the show was taken off the air, I hope that my TW writing hasn't fallen out of practice!_

* * *

**Wake-Up Call**

Rose Boscorelli rocked back and forth in her chair as she knitted, the silence in the room pierced by her constant chatter. However, even though the room was occupied by another person, they did not reply back to her on-going conversation.

Glancing to her left, Rose stopped talking as she let out a small sigh. Her only remaining child lay unconscious in his hospital bed, seemingly oblivious to her presence. Swiping a stray tear away from cheek, she turned back to her knitting.

She had long come to expect the silence, aside from the constant beep of the heart monitor, whenever she entered the room. It had been over three weeks since her son had been shot four times, and there had been no hint of consciousness from him since that day.

Looking down at her watch, Rose was surprised to see that it was nearly one in the morning, and she wondered vaguely why she hadn't been kicked out of her sons room yet. She wasn't about to ask one of the orderlies why though, she had no where else to be. Her consistently drunk ex-husband had yet to come and visit his critically injured son…and Michael….

Rose trembled at the thought of her youngest, and now deceased, son. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed the images of Michael out of her head…thinking about him was too painful, especially at this time. It was ironic really, her entire family had almost been obliterated within the space of a week.

Mikey had been savagely murdered, herself nearly killed by a car a few days later…and then Maurice…he'd been shot waiting for news on herself.

Rose blew the air out from her cheeks and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted, the lack of sleep over the last few weeks was starting to catch up on her. Setting her needles aside, she debated on whether or not she should risk trying to sleep here without being kicked out, going to the waiting room (she really did not feel comfortable leaving her son alone in a place he hated so much), or heading home to sleep on a decent bed.

She had pretty well decided that she would camp out in the waiting room, when she heard a noise coming from Maurice's bed. Startled, and knowing that it was a human noise, not a machine one, Rose leant towards her son.

"Maurice?" She spoke softly.

Silence.

Rose sighed in disappointment, and was just about to rise when she heard the noise again. Her heartbeat quickened in her chest, and she reached out a hand to stroke her sons forehead. "Baby? Can you here me? Baby?"

Bosco shifted slightly underneath her hand, and another soft groan escaped his lips as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Oh my god, oh my god….sweetheart? Oh baby, mama's here…I'm here Maurice." Rose breathed, no longer tired.

Bosco managed to open his eyes a crack, the slightly blurry form of his mother his reward. Willing some moisture to return to his cotton dry mouth, he attempted to part his lips and speak.

Rose caught the action and said quickly, "Don't talk, baby. You haven't used your throat in a while, it must be feeling dry."

Bosco weakly brought up his hand, and pointed at her before making an 'O' sign with his fingers.

Catching on to what he was asking, Rose shook her head in disbelief. _He wakes up from over a month long coma and the first thing he wants to know is if I'm okay?_ _How did I manage to raise such a self-sacrificing son? _"I'm fine Maurice, don't worry about me, I am as healthy as can be." She answered with a trembling smile.

Blinking slowly, Bosco felt himself falling into darkness again. He fought against his heavy lids, trying valiantly to stay awake. He wanted to know what happened, he _needed _to know…were the others okay? Was Faith okay?

Bosco's injured body soon won out, however, and he felt his eyes closing as he fell asleep.

Shaking with both happiness and slight anxiety, Rose kissed her sons forehead before rushing out of the darkened hospital room, her head turning every which way as she looked for a nurse. "I need a doctor! Please, my son woke up! Hurry!" She shouted as she neared the nurses' station, her once dull eyes bright with excitement.

_**Later That Morning**_

Rose paced outside her child's hospital room impatiently. The nurse was getting him re-settled into his room, and she was anxious to seem him again.

After finally locating a doctor, she had returned to her sons bedside, willing him to wake up again. Eventually, his doctor had come in and they had moved Maurice to another room so that some tests could be performed.

They had taken several hours, and now she was awaiting for some sort of news of the tests. Rose shivered when she remembered what the doctor had said…

"_It is a very good sign that he has regained consciousness and is able to breath on his own. The fact that he moved his arm and head around like you said is also excellent, but you've got remember that there was extensive damage done to his body. We have to perform another round of tests to see how his nervous system is responding to touch…there is a slim chance that he could be partially paralyzed. There are other things to consider as well, such as vision problems, weakness and so on and so forth. I'll be able to tell you more later…" _

Rose was quickly brought back to the present when the young nurse walked through the door.

"Your son is as comfortable as can be, Mrs. Boscorelli. You can go in and see him now, the doctor will be in shortly." The girl smiled, her voice friendly.

Thanking the young lady, Rose hurried back into the room and sat by her son, taking his hand in her own.

He was sleeping soundly, and before the mother could say a word to him, the doctor strode into the room after rapping on the door quickly.

"Mrs. Boscorelli?"

Rose gave the woman a nervous smile and asked, "Does everything look good?"

The doctor glanced down at her patient before offering a slight smile in return, "I've never in all my years seen someone pull back the way that Maurice did. To answer your question, everything so far seems okay., I'm optimistic at this point. However, you should always prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

Rose nodded her understanding.

"It's a little early to talk about physiotherapy- I want to let him rest up for a while before we start anything too strenuous." The doctor continued, " He really needs to take it easy."

"That might be difficult, he was already trying to talk to me seconds after he woke up." Rose allowed herself a small laugh, realizing suddenly that she hadn't laughed since before Mikey's death.

The physician chuckled as well, and replied, "He's going to find it difficult to speak for a while, he hasn't used his vocal cords in over a month."

"Knowing my son, he'll be making all sorts of demands by the end of the day."

"I'm going to give you some privacy, just ring the nurse station if you need anything."

Rose thanked the doctor before turning back to her son. Glancing at clock, she saw that it was five. _Too early to call Faith. _She thought as she leant backwards into her chair with an exhausted sigh. _I'll call her in a little bit…_

The emotionally drained mother closed her eyes and unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

Quite a few hours later, Rose was startled out of her sleep by the sound of her son. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she glanced over and saw that Maurice was waking up.

Smiling, she ran her fingers through the mans steadily growing hair, and said softly, "Hey Maurice, how're you feeling?"

Bosco looked at his mother groggily, and gave her a small smile when his senses came back to him. He tried once again to speak, but all that came forth was a small croak. Twisting his face in annoyance, he tried again, and was once more unsuccessful.

"Easy baby. Don't strain yourself." Rose cautioned gently.

Bosco tried to clear his throat, and stubbornly tried again, this time managing to say, "How...l-long…?"

Rose hesitated before answering, "Nearly two months."

Bosco felt his chest constrict at her words. _God, I was out that long? Jesus, how bad did those jag-offs get us? _

"But that doesn't matter, the important thing is that you're awake now." Rose continued quickly. "God, Maurice I thought that I had lost you for sure this time…"

Bosco tilted his head from side to side and showed her his hand, his fingers crossed.

"Oh I know sweetheart, you never break your promises." Rose smiled, recalling when she had made her son swear that he would not die before her.

Nodding slowly, Bosco fixed his mom with a questioning gaze. _Where is Faith? _He thought anxiously, _Oh god, what if I didn't get to her in time? _

Rose saw the flash of fear cross her sons face, and she asked anxiously, "Maurice? Honey are you in pain?"

Bosco shook his head, his entire body felt numb, aside from a dull ache in his face and chest he felt relatively nothing. He wondered vaguely why his face of all things was hurting, but he did not stray far from his current worry. He had to know if anyone had been killed.

Struggling to get his vocal cords to work again, he managed to whisper, "F-faith?"

A look of understanding immediately passed Rose's face, and she replied reassuringly, "She's okay baby. She wasn't even hurt during…during the shooting. In fact, I'm pretty sure that you were the only one seriously injured- aside from the shooters."

Bosco sighed in relief, he hadn't been too late to save her this time.

"Speaking of Faith, I still need to phone her…" Rose looked over at the clock and her hand flew to her lips when she realized that it was nearly three in the afternoon, "Oh crap, I slept later than I thought!" _I must have been really tired to sleep that long in a hospital. _

Turning to her son, Rose spoke as she picked up the phone on the nightstand, "I'm going to call her right now."

Bosco shook his head slowly.

Confused, Rose dropped the phone into its cradle, "Why don't you want me to phone her? She's been here nearly every waking moment, along with some of your other friends. They are all worried sick."

"Me…p-phone…" Bosco managed to croak out.

It was Rose's turn to shake her head, "Maurice, you shouldn't even be talking yet."

"Me…" Bosco continued stubbornly.

Relenting, the mother sighed, she couldn't refuse her baby at a time like this. "Alright, but I'll take the phone from you after you've said hello, deal?" She spoke firmly.

Bosco nodded in agreement and watched as his other picked up the phone again.

**_55TH Precinct _**

Faith flipped through the folder she was looking at as she walked through the halls of the station. She let out a small sigh when she read the contents, knowing that it was going to make for a long day.

She was just about to pass the roll call room when she ran straight into someone, spilling the contents of her folder all over the floor. Swearing softly, she knelt down to pick up the files while apologizing to Ty Davis.

"Don't worry about it." Ty said easily as he helped her pick up the papers.

Faith smiled at her co-worker, and nodded a hello to Sully as she stood up. Before she could say anything else however, her cell phone started to ring. Pulling the device out of its holder, the color in her face drained when she read the caller ID.

"Faith? You okay?" Sully asked, immediately noticing how her face had paled three shades.

"It's…it's the hospital." Faith muttered shakily. Fearing the worst, she opened the phone and spoke into it hesitatingly, "Hello?"

Silence.

Sully and Davis watched anxiously as Faith repeated her greeting, her forehead lined in confusion.

"Is anyone there?" Faith asked, _oh god, what if its Rose with bad news, what if she can't bring herself to speak? _

"Rose? Is that you? Rose, is Maurice alright?" Faith pleaded, running a hand through her hair.

There was a muffled noise, and then a tired voice rasped, "H-hey…"

Faith nearly dropped the phone in shock when she recognized her best friends voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw lieu heading her way, but she paid him no attention. "Oh my god!" She managed to choke out, tears of joy filling her blue eyes.

Sully and Davis miss-read her body language, and they looked at each other fearfully.

Swersky strode over and fixed Faith with a questioning gaze before turning to the two males. "What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"Hospital…" Davis muttered, his eyes never leaving Faith's face.

Swersky fell silent and looked back at Faith, his heart thudding painfully in his chest when he saw her teary face.

Faith meanwhile, was attempting to get her mouth working again, completely oblivious to the terrifying message she was sending the three fellow officers. "Are…are you alright?" She managed to choke out finally.

On the other end of the phone, Bosco spoke croakily into the receiver, "Glad…your…o-okay…"

Faith let out a small sob and sank to the floor, her knees giving out from under her. "Oh Jesus…Bos…" She began to cry fully now, the shock and immense relief that her partner was awake and talking consuming her.

"Don't…don't do that….y-you know…I h-hate it wh-when you….c-cry…" Bosco struggled to get out the sentence, his throat burning.

Faith stifled back another sob. _Oh god, I missed his voice so god damned much. _

"Ma…s-she wants….talk…" Bosco struggled to say.

Before Faith could say anything else to Bosco, Rose came on the line.

"Faith." The older woman spoke through the phone.

"Oh my god Rose…I can hardly believe it…" Faith whispered, her body trembling.

"The doctors think that he's going to be alright, they ran some tests earlier today. I'm sorry I didn't phone you earlier, he woke up so early, and I fell asleep…" Rose apologized.

"It's okay, listen, I'm…I'm going to come over…" Faith murmured.

"I'll see you soon, he's anxious to see you."

"Bye…" Faith whispered, snapping her phone shut before dropping her head into her hands.

Swersky knelt down beside her, his throat constricting at her shaking form. "Faith…c'mon, let's go to my office for a moment, okay?"

Faith nodded, and allowed her boss to pull her upwards.

Turning to Davis and Sully, Swersky said quietly, "Wait in roll call, it's going to be a few minutes late."

Wanting to protest, the two nodded for Faith's sake and walked through the door, both of their faces tight with fear.

Swersky meanwhile, had managed to steer Faith into his office without receiving too many curious looks. Dropping into a chair beside her, he spoke softly, "Faith, are you alright?"

Faith nodded into her hands before saying shakily, "I need to get to the hospital…I need…I need to get there."

"Just take a moment to calm down, what did the doctor say to you?"

Faith looked up at him for the first time, confusion written across her face. "Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Boss, that wasn't…that wasn't the doctor." Faith said slowly, suddenly realizing the message she was sending the man.

"Well, who was it?" Swersky asked, his face wrinkled in confusion.

Faith smiled through her tears and said quietly, "It was Bosco."

"Bosco?" Swersky repeated, slightly wondering if his officer had lost touch with reality.

Nodding slowly, Faith explained, "He's awake and talking, boss. The doctors think he's going to be okay. I was just talking to him on the phone, I guess he convinced his ma that he was alright to talk for a bit. You know Bos, stubborn as hell."

Faith then proceeded to explain the conversation she had just had in detail. Five minutes later, she left the office and dashed for the main doors, intent on getting to the hospital immediately.

Swersky meanwhile, had a large smile on his face as he also left his office and headed towards the roll call room. He quickly wiped the smile off of his face as he walked towards the front of the room and faced the entire third watch shift, making his features as neutral as possible.

They all fell silent as they looked at their boss, word had spread fast. Everyone in the room knew that Faith Yokas had received a call from the hospital that it had driven her to tears. Davis and Sully looked the most worried, they were fidgeting in their seats and rubbing their chins in anticipation.

Swersky cleared his throat, and addressed the police officers. "As most of you have probably heard, Detective Yokas just received a phone call from Mercy Hospital."

The silence in the room was nearly unbearable, everyone sat on the edges of their seats.

Blowing the air out from his cheeks, Swersky felt the smile creeping back onto his face as he continued to speak, "Yokas informed me just minutes ago that Officer Boscorelli has woken from his coma, and that it he that she was speaking to on the phone."

The commanding officer barely heard the end of his own sentence as cheers permeated the once silent as death air.

The cheers were so loud that people outside the room paused what they were doing to see what all the excitement was about.

Sully and Davis shot each other unbelieving looks before cracking identical smiles. The younger of the two pumped his fist in the air and let out a whoop.

Finney, who had never met Bosco before, smiled awkwardly.

Sasha, who had been leaning against the wall, jumped up in excitement, her gleaming smile wide with relief and happiness.

"I knew he'd be okay, that bastard is too stubborn for his own good. He'll be back here in no time pissing me off." Sully said loudly, his small joke receiving a few shaky laughs.

"Alright, alright, everyone settle down." Swersky finally spoke up, "So far the doctors are remaining optimistic that he will make a full recovery, but it is still much too early to assume anything. Now I know a lot of you probably want to go and visit him, but I'm suggesting that you wait until tomorrow; let the man have some privacy with his family."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and all of them quieted down while Swersky briefed them for the day, the smiles they all wore never leaving their faces.

Swersky let out a satisfied sigh once everyone had left the room. The relief of knowing that one of his most passionate officers was going to be alright overwhelmed him. Chuckling softly, he recalled what Faith had said to him at the hospital that day;

"_He's not Superman." _

"You were right Faith, he's not Superman," Swersky said to himself quietly, "He's just plain old, stubborn as hell Bosco."

And Swersky wouldn't want him to change for the world.

**The End

* * *

**

_I was thinking about doing a short sequel, maybe an AU version of Faith and Bosco's first conversation in the hospital, combined with Davis explaining to Finney what Bosco had done that day in "More Monsters." It would pick up right where this story left off. _

_Let me know what you think. _


End file.
